Aynsley Norris
Aynsley Norris was Alison Hendrix's nosy suburban neighbor. Biography Friendship with Alison Although it was never specified how long Aynsley and Alison have known each other, it can be assumed that they have been friends for years. They found refuge in each other, often opening up to each other about their many suburban problems. Aynsley also seems to talk to Alison a lot about their husbands: Aynsley venting to her about her husband, Chad's, affairs and his shortcomings, as well as Donnie, whom Alison constantly defends. Suspected Monitor Aynsley meets Felix while walking her Great Dane through Scarborough on neighborhood watch. As she arrives at her home on the other side of the street from Alison's house, she notices Sarah's car parked right in front of her house. She knocks on the window and tells Felix he can't be parked there at night. When Alison knocks Donnie out in Variations Under Domestication, she sends her children to Aynsley's, forgetting about their monthly potluck which later commences at the Hendrix home. Aynsley covers for Alison and helps her when she realizes that Alison was not prepared. Felix suspects that Aynsley's overbearing personality suggests that she is Alison's monitor. Aynsley comes very close to busting the clones on several occasions. She catches Sarah, who was posing as Alison, in Alison's bedroom with Vic and Paul. Initially suspicious, she lets it go and opens up to her friend's clone about her husband, Chad, and her suspicions of him having another affair. Later, she sees the real Alison drowsing off in her basement and takes her to her bedroom. Only minutes later, she sees Sarah in the garage with Paul and becomes confused, since she had just put the real Alison to bed. Seeing that Paul would have hurt Aynsley, Sarah hurriedly holds Paul's hand to stop him and tells Aynsley that they were having an affair, urging her clone's neighbor to leave. Aynsley assures who she thinks is Alison that she'll keep the secret between them. Fallout One day, Aynsley enters Alison's home and goes through her mail, apparently concerned about her strange behavior. Infuriated and still suspicious, Alison asks for her keys back, but Aynsley doesn't ask for her own keys back, assuring Alison that despite her strange behavior, she's still there for her friend. She offers to coach the children's ice skating team, an offer that greatly offends Alison. Alison's paranoia leads her to overanalyze every move Aynsley makes. After the threatening feeling grows too strong, Alison sleeps with Chad to mess with Aynsley's life but tells Chad that she wants to get back at Donnie. That night, Aynsley stops Alison in the middle of the street, telling her that everyone in the neighborhood knows about Alison's fling with Chad. The two argue and soon begin fighting after Aynsley slams Alison's head into her steering wheel. In Unconscious Selection, she sets up an intervention in Alison's home. Alison initially breaks down but manages to turn her intervention against Aynsley by informing the neighbors that the reason Chad had an affair was because Aynlsey blew the roofer at the cabin. Aynsley leaves the intervention bitter. Death After Dr. Leekie informs Alison that her monitor has been lifted, Alison notices that Aynsley is coincidentally moving after receiving a generous offer on her house, thus making the paranoid clone assume that this confirms her suspicions that her monitor was indeed Aynsley. Alison could not help herself and went to her old friend, hoping to pry the real reason of why she was moving away. Aynsley, however, merely fires back, telling he that the reason her life is falling apart is because Alison had sex with her husband. Angry, Aynsley goes through a box filled with gifts from her former best friend. She pulls out a felt Christmas angel and smashes it into her garbage disposal while ranting about how Alison is only acting this way because she can't have her own children. Suddenly, her scarf gets sucked into the garbage disposal, pulling her scarf tighter into the sink and slowly strangling her. She struggles and begs for Alison to help by turning the garbage disposal off. Alison goes over to the switch but decides not to push it, she stands there as Aynsley is screaming her name. She starts gasping for air. Her arm drops to the side of the sink. Alison calls her name and pokes her shoulder. She realizes she is dead. Alison walks quickly home, wiping away her fingerprints as she closes Aynsley's internal and external garage doors. The police later arrive at Aynsley's home to investigate her death. Alison tells Donnie that the commotion is none of their business. Donnie tells Alison that he is going for a jog to get himself in better shape. He runs right by Aynsley's house, and gets into a car with Dr. Leekie. Their conversation reveals that it truly was Donnie, not Aynsley, who was Alison's monitor. Personality Relationships Appearances Trivia *Her dog was meant to leap at Felix and scare him witless in Variation Under Nature. But it so happened that the canine performer was the nicest dog in the world, and failed to muster any menace. As a result, the character of Aynsley was given the 'real teeth' in her first scene on the show.http://www.bbcamerica.com/orphan-black/2013/04/14/the-hive-recap-variation-under-nature/2/ * In Season 2 Episode 2, we can see the epitaph on Aynsley's tombstone says "The song has ended by the memory lingers on . . .." This is taken from the verse to George and Ira Gerschwin's "They Can't Take that Away from Me." References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters